


Negative Stitchpunks

by Angelhunter755



Category: 9 (2009)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelhunter755/pseuds/Angelhunter755
Summary: 9 has been given the mission of finding the negative stitchpunks. they have been scattered across the world and so he has to travel father than anyone ever has before.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. The Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is Hunter. This will prob be a very bad story but thats bc I hate ela and this is my 1st story! Hope you enjoy

"9, I need your help. Find the negatives. Bring them back together. You are our only hope" 

This is what the voice said. 9 had never heard the voice before, so why did it feel familiar. Who was talking to him, who was the voice in his dreams? 9 had been trying to figure it out for weeks.  


"Hey 9" said 5, "what's wrong?" at first 9 didn't answer still lost in thought, until he finally noticed the worried look on 5's face.  


"Oh its nothing." 9 replied, he wished he could tell 5 what was happening, 5 was his best friend. 5 was his true love, but 9 decided he wouldn't tell anybody, not until he figured out what the voice meant.  


"Find the negatives." The voice returned that night.  


"where are they" 9 asked.  


"They are lost, you must leave to find them. before they are destroyed. I wish you luck" answered the voice.  


9 woke up, 5 and 7 were still asleep. 9 got out of bed, grabbed his staff and looked back at his two lovers. The voice said he had to leave. If they knew, they would try to come with him. He couldn't risk that.  


With a heavy sigh, 9 left, leaving his friends and the only place he felt safe behind.


	2. New places & New faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How 9's quest is going so far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOOK SO LONG TO DO THIS!  
> so this may suck bc I am giving up rn but I have like 5 people I want to write for

9 had been walking for days. Finding the negatives had been more work than he had thought. He didn’t know where he was, He hadn’t seen any sign of life.  
Until He found a old house. It was run down and parts of it was destroyed. He quickly ran towards it. Only to be stopped by two……

Toys? 

Two teddy bears stood before him. Each had a makeshift spear. The one of the left was missing an eye and an ear. He had a collar that read "Fuzzy" The other was completely intact but a light blue nose and wore a collar saying "Teddi".

"Who are you?" asked Teddi. 

Without letting 9 answer the other bear chimed in 

"He looks like the fool."

9 opened his mouth to explain but it seemed the two bears were having a conversation of their own. 

"The fool?"

"Yeah, um what was his name?" 

"Isn't it like 51or something?" 

While they were talking, 9 walked past them, Entering what looked like a town. Makeshift houses stood next to each other. At the center of the town was a porcelain doll, that looked like a ballerina. As 9 approached her, she spoke.

“Welcome. I have been waiting for you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd chapter will be posted maybe before March


	3. New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro for one of my Stitchpunks. Hope yall enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked hard on this for some reason

“You have?” 9 was confused. Did this doll really know he was coming? 

“Of course! Since 33 exists I was sure there were others like him.” the doll answered, “I’m Music I am in charge of this town.”

Before 9 could respond, Music pointed to an alley.

“Go down there. 33 will be so excited to meet you.”

9 walked down the alley, ending up in a small area. Only thing there was a box with a crank on the side. Turning the crank caused music to play though 9 didn’t recognize the tune. Suddenly the top popped open causing 9 to fall back in surprise 

“HIYA!!” 

A stitchpunk jumped out of the box landing in front of 9. The stitchpunk was wearing a sparkly pink and blue jester hat, pink and blue strings were wrapped tightly around each of his wrists, and the number 33 written across his chest. 

“I’m 33! I can’t believe it! A new friend! And one that is so much like me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He babi

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be out at the latest Jan 20th


End file.
